Biblioteka Arkanii:Poradnik
Poradnik Biblioteki Fanonu Star Wars - czyli odpowiedzi na Twoje pytanie. Jeśli masz jakiś problem koniecznie go przejrzyj. Jeżeli jednak nie znajdziesz tu konkretnego wyjaśnienia, zawsze możesz się z nami skontaktować. Czym jest Biblioteka Arkanii? thumb|175px|Plakat zachęcający młodych podróżników do opisywania swych przygód w Bibliotece Fanonu Star Wars.Jeśli zawitałeś do nas, to zapewne jesteś zainteresowany napisaniem artykułu, którego nie mógłbyś zamieścić nigdzie indziej. Jak Ci już pewnie wiadomo nasza wiki skupia się głównie na wydarzeniach, osobach i rzeczach niekanonicznych, czyli tzw. Fanonie. Mamy tu miejsce również dla twórczości Fan-Fiction! Tak, więc jeśli masz jakiś ciekawy pomysł lub napisałeś własne opowiadanie to od teraz możesz urzeczywistnić je w Bibliotece Fanonu. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, iż nie jesteśmy miejscem gdzie można pozwolić sobie na robienie dowcipów i żartów z naszego ukochanego uniwersum. Jeśli zamierzasz stworzyć artykuł o takiej tematyce to najlepiej zrobić to pisząc na Vongopedii (strony specjalnie do tego przeznaczonej), lub na Fanonpedii (przyjmującej wszelką twórczość fanowską). Wzorujemy się na anglojęzycznej wiki noszącej nazwę Star Wars Fanon. Ta wikia powstała, aby tworzyć artykuły o tematyce fanonicznej i fan fiction (jak zostało to napisane wyżej), jednak bardzo uprzejmie prosimy nie dawać się ponieść zbytnio swojej wyobraźni. Nie tworzymy tutaj super postaci, która ubrana tylko w bieliznę i lampę podbiła całą galaktykę świecąc nią wrogom w oczy. Nie mamy nic przeciwko kreowaniu własnych imperiów i potężnych postaci, ale bardzo prosimy o zachowanie umiaru. Podsumowując, uprasza się wszystkich o tworzenie w miarę wiarygodnych i nie przesadzonych fantazją historii. Fanonverse Zobacz Tą stronę. Nowy artykuł Grupa młodych podróżników pisząca artykuły w Bibliotece Fanonu, która nie zapoznała się z zasadami obowiązującymi na naszej wiki.|225px|thumbJak napisać nowy artykuł? – zasady pisania artykułów Biblioteki Fanonu nie różnią się zbytnio od tych z innych wiki. Napisanie nowego artykułu może wydawać się bardzo trudne, niekiedy niemożliwe, ale to tylko pozory. Wystarczy, że zapamiętasz kilka ważnych rzeczy i z łatwością będziesz mógł pisać doskonałe artykuły. Instrukcja Punkt I: Wyszukiwanie Droga od wymyślenia jakiejś historii do urealnienia jej w Bibliotece Fanonu wcale nie jest taka długa. Pierwsza najważniejsza zasada brzmi: Gdy chcesz utworzyć nowy artykuł, sprawdź najpierw czy taki już nie istnieje. To bardzo ważne, gdyż nieustosunkowanie się do tej reguły może prowadzić do niezłego bałaganu. Należy również sprawdzić czy "nasz artykuł" nie znajduje się już pod inną nazwą. Przykładem jest np. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, którego można odszukać pod jego imieniem rdzeniowym Thrawn. Punkt II: Pisanie Kiedy się już upewnimy, że artykuł, który zamierzamy napisać nie znajduje się w Bibliotece Fanonu musimy zapamiętać kilka ważnych sprawach i dopiero teraz możemy zabierać się do roboty. Co każdy artykuł powinien zawierać: * Nazwę artykułu - umieszczoną na samym jego początku, pogrubioną za pomocą formuły Tekst. Następnie zamieszczamy informacje ogólne np. km był nasz bohater, co robił, kiedy się urodził itd., jednak nie robimy tego szczegółowo na wstępie. * Zapis fonetyczny artykułu - jeżeli daną nazwę wymawia się inaczej niż się pisze, należy zaraz po głównym haśle w nawiasie zapisać wymowę, wykorzystując pochylenie - formułę Tekst. Przykład - imię naszej postaci pisze się Chashoola, natomiast wymowa brzmi Czaszula. Początek artykułu powinien wyglądać tak: Aka Chashoola (czyt. Czaszula) - była Mroczną Jedi żyjącą podczas Wojen klonów. * Historię bohatera lub informacje adekwatne do hasła - na samym początku najlepiej zacząć od dokładnego opisania historii bohatera. Dobrze by było także podzielić ją na podkategorie np. "Misja na Duzon", "Szkolenie w akademii" itd. (strona od razu będzie wyglądać estetyczniej, a i fanom lepiej będzie się je czytać). * Kategorie dodatkowe - po opisaniu historii możemy zawrzeć w naszym artykule informacje dodatkowe jak np. Umiejętności, Ciekawostki (itd.). * Źródła, bądź źródło - czyli rubrykę skąd czerpiemy informacje. Oczywiście większość artykułów jest całkowicie stworzona przez nas i nie pojawia się w żadnej książce, czy komiksie, tak więc może wymyślić własne. Jeżeli opisujemy postać, która "wystąpiła" w jakimś opowiadaniu, zawsze dobrze zaznaczyć w źródle tą informacje. * Kategorie strony - jeżeli nasza postać to Jedi, za pomocą kategorii, umieszczamy ją na odpowiedniej stronie. Przydatne jest to jeśli ktoś szuka informacji o jakimś Jedi. Wystarczy, iż wejdzie na spis wszystkich Jedi i będzie mógł odnaleźć naszą postać. Jak to zrobić? Po prostu wpisujemy Kategoria:xyz. W miejsce kropek należy wpisać odpowiednie słowo. Zbiór wszystkich kategorii można znaleźć pod tym linkiem. Jeśli nie znalazłeś odpowiedniej dla swojego artykułu kategorii, zawsze możesz stworzyć nową. Należy pamiętać tylko, że na nowej utworzonej stronie kategorii należy utworzyć następną odsyłającą do już istniejącej (by móc ją potem odnaleźć). Punkt III: Konieczne "dodatki" Tabelka - Infobox Jeśli długość artykułu nie przekroczy długości tabelki informacyjnej możemy wykorzystać infoboxa. Grafika umieszczana w szablonie ma 250 pikseli. Przykładowy zapis grafiki: jeśli chodzi nam o Media:Yoda.jpg, piszemy Yoda.jpg. Grafiki Każda grafika powinna mieć na swojej stronie jeden z tych szablonów. Grafikę na stronie artykułu umieszczamy za pomocą przycisku znajdującego się na samej górze edytora. Najlepiej, jeśli dany obrazek opiszemy, by wiadomo było czego dotyczy. Przykładowy zapis grafiki: thumb|right, gdzie # right oznacza położenie grafiki (w przykładzie - po prawej); # ...px oznacza szerokość grafiki (w przykładzie - domyślne 185px); # Myśliwiec A-wing podczas ataku na drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci Szablon:Autor Szablon autor to szablon nagłówkowy,który powinien znajdować się na samym początku artykułu. Szablon wygląda tak . Nick drugiego autora jest nieobowiązkowy gdy jest tylko jeden autor. Natomiast nick jednego autora jest obowiązkowy. Punkt IV: Dyskusja Jeśli mamy do artykułu jakieś zastrzeżenia, pytania lub chcemy napisać "alternatywkę" zaznaczamy to na stronie dyskusji. Należy pamiętać o złożeniu swojego podpisu (ta sama zasada tyczy się forum). Możemy to zrobić poprzez kliknięcie na odpowiedni przycisk na samej górze edytora (taki znaczek z "ręcznym podpisem"). Przykładowy artykuł Anakin Skywalker (czyt. Anakin Skajłoker) - rycerz Jedi urodzony w 40 BBY. W 19 BBY przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Ojciec Luke'a i Lei. (itd.) Historia Wczesne lata =Życie na Tatooine = Opisujemy życie na Tatooine. Szkolenie Jedi =Początki = Opisujemy pierwsze kroki Anakina w Świątyni Jedi. =Pasowanie na Rycerze = Opisujemy pasowanie Anakina na Rycerza Jedi. Wojny Klonów =Misja na Anux = Opisujemy misję na Anux. =Misja na Pukson IV = Opisujemy misję na Pukson IV. (itd., pamiętajmy tylko, żeby znowu, aż tak bardzo się nie rozdrabniać. Mogłoby się potem okazać, że podzieliśmy jakąś misje na poszczególne etapy, w których jest po dwa, trzy zdania. Chodzi głównie oto, by strona była przejrzysta.) Umiejętności Anakin był bardzo wrażliwy na Moc. (itd.) Ciekawostki Anakin został poczęty przez Moc. (itd.) Źródła *Mroczne Widmo (pierwsze pojawienie) *Lego Star Wars: Zdrada (itd) (Na koniec umieszczamy odpowiednią kategorię strony. Jeśli nie znajdziesz jej na tej stronie spis kategorii i Zbiór wszystkich artykułów, zawsze możesz utworzyć nową.) Kategoria:Postacie Historia alternatywna Alternatywna historia lub alternatywka. Jeśli zawitałeś na tą stronę jesteś zainteresowany napisaniem historii alternatywnej jakiegoś bohatera, wydarzenia (itd.). Staram napisać się to w miarę zrozumiale i krótko. O co chodzi? Zasada pierwsza Po pierwsze, najważniejsza zasada - nie piszemy alternatywek postaci całkowicie wymyślnych przez użytkowników Biblioteki Fanonu. Możliwe, że niekiedy autor nie che by zmieniano historię jego bohatera, toteż jest to surowo zabronione. Chcemy aby nie dochodziło także do konfliktów między użytkownikami polegającymi, że sympatyk jeden ze stron konfliktu zmienia gruntownie artykuł na korzyść własnej. Istnieje możliwość zmieniania artykułu jedynie po zgodzie i zezwoleniu na to przez autora. Należy przedtem na stornie dyskusji zaznaczyć chęć napisania alternatywki (zaznaczyć również co zamierzamy zmienić) i poczekać na odpowiedź autora. Jeśli jej udzieli wstawiamy na samej górze artykułu ten szablon i zabieramy się do przeróbki. Zasada druga Jeśli jest to w miarę możliwe staramy się nie zmieniać wydarzeń "fundamentalnych", na których opiera się nasze Star Wars. Mam namyśli tu np. bitwę o Yavin, sposób przejęcia władzy przez Palpatine, czy przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy przez Anakina. Nie zabraniamy tego oczywiście. Na tym polega pisanie artykułów fan fiction, ale czasami lepiej jest nie przesadzać. Fanonverse Stanowiące alternatywki *Nowa Era - uniwersum alternatywne tworzone przez Komandora Fly'a i PieskkuPL. *Alternatywki - bliżej nieskategoryzowane alternatywki. Nie wrzucamy do tej kategorii artykułów historii alternatywnej należących do konkretnego Fanonverse. *Imperiumverse - uniwersum alternatywne tworzone przez RevanitaPL Prawa autorskie :Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Prawa autorskie to prawo mające na celu chronienie autora pracy przed kradzieżą. Generalnie, jeśli chcemy skorzystać z jakiegoś obrazka lub opowiadania, powinniśmy poprosić autora o zgodę. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, naruszymy prawa autorskie tej osoby, gdyż będzie to zwykła kradzież. Na naszej wiki ogólnie przyjęte jest, że można korzystać z grafik pochodzących z oficjalnych publikacji dotyczących Gwiezdnych Wojen. Istnieją również licencje Creative Commons. Najbardziej rozpowszechnioną z nich jest CC-BY-SA, ogólnie używana na Wikii. Polega ona na tym, że możemy dowolnie korzystać z jakiegoś materiału, musimy jednak podać jego autora. Kategoria:Biblioteka Arkanii